


Affections

by Alternatively



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternatively/pseuds/Alternatively
Summary: If that kiss had never happened... and Ron asked Harry for advice.





	Affections

"Harry,"

"Yeah?" Harry stared at the chess board. He could see seven different ways Ron could beat him, and so far no way of escaping. As usual.

"Ah… Has Hermione seemed… nah, never mind." Ron sounded… odd. Hesitant? Hopeful? Harry moved his knight, and threw Ron a blank look.

"Has Hermione seemed what?"

Ron's ears were pink. Again, not unusual. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Well, you know, just…" Ron took Harry's rook with a bishop Harry hadn't noticed, and went even pinker. "… unusually affectionate?"

Harry snorted.

"She's been extremely affectionate lately,"

"Oh," Ron looked like he was trying not to look crestfallen.

"-but only to you…" Harry finished, grinning.

Ron stared at him.

"R-really?"

Harry smirked.

"Put it this way mate, it's not my bed she's been climbing into late at night,"

"Oh," said Ron again, blushing like a fire engine, "So… so you think it means something then,"

Harry blinked.

"I don't understand how you can beat everyone at chess and out think evil villains and make the tastiest biscuits in the known universe, and yet not notice  _when a girl climbs into your bed."_

"I noticed," said Ron, " _Believe_ me, I noticed… I just… it's a bit hard to believe, I guess," he paused and stared moodily at the chessboard, "I thought it might just be grief. Stress, you know, trauma."

"Quite possibly." Said Harry, "All the grief, stress and trauma, and who does she choose? There are at least 7 other single blokes in this house. Odd though it sounds, Charlie wouldn't be a bad match for her,"

" _What?"_

"Or Neville- they were always quite close, and he's really come into his own lately-"

" _You-"_

"-then there's Percy, and you know she thinks he's being mistreated, and you know what she's like about that-"

"Argh, Harry, stop it,"

"-or George. And Seamus and Dean practically live here at the moment anyway. Not sure why… but they've still got all their limbs…"

"You- just- ok OK! What do I- should I- what should I do?"

Harry blinked again.

"You could try… being affectionate back?"


End file.
